HIRAETH FROM A GLASSY START
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Keduanya sempat memilih tempat pulang yang salah. Tapi, siapa yang tahu dunia seperti apa yang telah menunggu mereka selanjutnya? Di balik kacamata, dunia mereka tetap sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Kecuali mungkin, kali ini kacamata seakan hendak memperjelas semuanya …./ #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #13


"Yamanaka Ino dari Konoha."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Matanya sedikit membulat.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu dalam waktu sedekat ini."

Ino tersenyum takjub. Ditutupnya buku yang tengah ia baca dan ia pun berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya.

"Karin," sapanya riang dengan alis terangkat. Meski tak terang-terangan, terselip nada geli di sana. "Jangan bilang kau juga sedang mencari bunga murubara?"

Karin memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Saat itu, Ino menaruh perhatian sedikit lebih banyak. Di balik lensa itu, ada mata berwarna semerah batu rubi.

"Tidak," jawab Karin. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Aku hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Suntuk. Dan kupikir, datang ke hutan bisa sedikit memberi inspirasi mengenai apa yang harus kulakukan."

Alis Ino terangkat, seolah tak yakin dengan perkataan Karin. Ada sesuatu yang belum dikatakannya.

"Lagi pula, di markas saat ini sedang ada dia."

" _Dia_ , eh?"

Karin meralat, "Mereka."

Wajahnya terlihat sekilas sendu. Ino paham, ia tak bisa berpura-pura tetap senang dengan memperlihatkan senyum yang terlalu kaku. Namun, Ino pikir, sudah saatnya mereka berhenti bersikap seperti ini setiap menyangkut masalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tadi katamu," Ino memecah keheningan, "kau sedang tak ada kerjaan, 'kan?"

Kepala Karin terangkat.

"Kebetulan, aku sudah menemukan murubara yang kucari. Setelah ini, aku juga tak ada kerjaan."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dengan satu-dua cangkir teh?" Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kautahulah, percakapan wanita dan sebagainya _…."_

* * *

 **HIRAETH FROM A GLASSY START**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#13**

 _Prompt_ : **kacamata** ( _from_ **Lina Tiwi** )

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Canon-setting, AR, AT. Slice of life.**_

* * *

Di kedai dango yang ada di dekat Hutan Nara, mereka akhirnya berhenti. Karena sedang tak begitu banyak orang, mereka memilih untuk duduk di beranda depan toko. Angin semilir membuat perasaan mereka lebih nyaman.

Pelayan toko datang tak lama kemudian, mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Karin melirik ke arah Ino. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Puding?"

"Oh ya, puding di sini enak, lho! Tak terlalu manis dan lembut. Kurasa mereka memakai susu kacang kedelai ...," cerocos Ino sambil menyendok sepotong puding. Ia pun kemudian memasukkan potongan tersebut ke mulut dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Karin hanya mengangkat alis dan menyeruput tehnya. Mendadak, ia mendengar Ino berujar,

"Eh, kacamatamu itu asli?"

Karin menoleh dan refleks menaikkan posisi kacamatanya. Tangannya yang lain meletakkan gelas teh di sampingnya—di atas sebuah nampan kecokelatan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa matamu terganggu?"

Karin melepaskan kacamatanya sejenak dan menggerakkannya. Ia menyeringai.

"Tidak juga …."

Untuk sesaat, Ino termenung dengan sendok menempel di mulutnya. Saat tangan Karin sudah bergerak dan hendak memasangkan kacamatanya kembali, mendadak Ino meletakkan gelas puding dan sendoknya. Tangannya terulur.

"Boleh pinjam?"

Karin melirik sedikit pada Ino. Tanpa banyak bicara, Karin akhirnya menyerahkan kacamata tersebut pada Ino.

Ino melihat-lihat kacamata teman barunya tersebut. Lalu di detik selanjutnya, ia mengenakan kacamata itu di wajahnya sendiri. Karena minus Karin sepertinya tak terlalu tinggi, Ino sama sekali tak merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat mengenakan kacamata tersebut.

"Oooh … seperti ini, ya, dunia di balik kacamata," seru Ino dengan riang. "Tak banyak berbeda! Cuma …."

Karin mendengus. "Ya, memang tak banyak berbeda. Sama saja …." Karin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya ke belakang, kedua tangannya menahan di masing-masing sisi. "Kau berharap apa? Agar kacamata ini bisa menyaring pemandangan yang akan terlihat olehmu?"

Ino tertawa. "Benar juga," jawabnya.

"Seandainya saja bisa," ujar Karin sambil terkikik dengan pemikiran yang baru saja ia lontarkan sendiri. "Dengan begitu, kita tak perlu melihat hal-hal yang tak mengenakkan, ya?"

"Kalau bisa seperti itu … selamanya kita tak akan maju," ujar Ino sambil mengambil gelas pudingnya kembali. "Kita selamanya akan terjebak dalam khayalan kita sendiri; buta meski mata kita masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik."

Mata merah Karin melirik ke arah Ino yang masih mengenakan kacamatanya. Diam-diam, ia meresapi kata-kata Ino tersebut.

"Walaupun aku bilang begitu…," ujar Ino lagi setelah ia memotong pudingnya dengan sendok, "pesona Sasuke- _kun_ memang terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan, ya? Bagaimana …?"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Karin tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk membuat satu kacamata yang membuat Sasuke- _kun_ hanya bisa memandang kita seorang?" saran Ino dengan wajah dipenuhi kepuasan—seolah ide barusan adalah ide paling cemerlang yang bisa ia lakukan. "Atau, karena aku tak ahli dalam peralatan mekanis, mungkin satu-dua ramuan cinta yang bisa membuat Sasuke- _kun_ tergila-gila bisa kita coba buat."

Tawa Karin pun pecah. Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau ide Ino adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Bahkan bisa dibilang, ide itu terdengar sangat menarik!

Karin merespons di tengah tawanya, "Itu semua tak lebih dari suatu kepalsuan, 'kan? Seperti katamu, pada akhirnya nanti kita akan terjebak dalam dunia khayalan belaka."

Ino tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu dengan jelas kalau barusan ia hanya bercanda, tapi sepercik keinginan itu tetap ada. Dan penolakan dari Karin membuatnya kembali sadar pada keberadaan logika.

"Sejak awal," ujar Karin sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, "mungkin aku telah salah memilih tempat pulang."

Ino menggumam kecil, "Atau sejak awal, kita hanya mengkhayalkan tempat pulang yang tak pernah ada …."

Karin masih memejamkan matanya. Sinar hangat mentari membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Meski sebetulnya, ia bisa merasakan gemuruh dalam hati maupun pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tak senang, dengan membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi di antara Sasuke dan kekasihya saja, Karin merasa perutnya mulai melilit.

Ia pun menghela napas, mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang terasa menghimpit. Kemudian, ia mengambil gelas tehnya dan langsung menenggak isinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Tapi, Karin … kurasa kau bukannya tak punya tempat pulang …." Kepala Ino terpaku lurus ke depan.

Karin malah menengok ke arah Ino. Alisnya terangkat.

"Hah?"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan ia melepaskan kacamata Karin. Dikembalikannya kacamata itu pada si perempuan berambut merah.

"Nih!" ujar Ino dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Apaan, sih?" Karin mengenakan kacamatanya dan akhirnya melihat ke arah depan. Ia nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 _Kenapa dia ada di sini?!_

"Ternyata kau di sini! _Tsk_! Kucari ke mana-mana!"

" _Err_ —kau mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Haaa—aah?" Nada suara mengejek itu tak mungkin tak tertangkap oleh Karin maupun Ino. "Karena di markas ada hal menarik! Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu. Kau pasti suka!"

"Maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan Karin ditanggapi dengan santai oleh sang laki-laki, "Sasuke- _kun_ -mu itu, lhooo~!"

Bola mata Karin berputar. " _Yeah_ —harusnya aku tahu."

Sosok laki-laki berambut perak keunguan itu menyeringai.

"Ayo pulang!" ujar laki-laki dengan gigi-gigi runcing itu mendadak. "Membosankan kalau kau nggak ada, tahu? Pasangan itu sebenarnya membuatku pusing! Juugo juga, dia kabur ke mana aku nggak tahu!"

Tangan laki-laki itu kemudian terulur sebelah. Ditariknya tangan Karin hingga si perempuan berambut merah itu setengah melompat dari posisi duduknya.

"Oh! Suigetsu!" teriak Karin yang membuat langkah sang laki-laki terhenti.

"Hm?"

Karin melepaskan pegangan tangan Suigetsu di pergelangan tangannya—sedikit menyentaknya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Ino.

Di tempat duduknya, Ino tengah memegangi gelas teh dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan lainnya melambai ringan. Begitu gelas teh itu menjauh dari bibirnya, Karin bisa melihat Ino berkata tanpa suara,

'— _duniamu, ah tidak … tempat pulangmu yang baru ….'_

Wajah Karin mendadak memerah. Ia langsung memalingkan muka, benaknya berputar cepat.

 _Sialan! Tempat pulang apaan? Aku dan Suigetsu sih nggak mungkin—_

"Hei," sela Suigetsu, "itu _kunoichi_ Konoha, 'kan?"

Alis Karin mengernyit.

"Ya, begitulah! Kenapa? Kau mau kenalan dengannya?"

"Tidak. Kelihatannya dia tipe orang yang … entahlah! Aku tak menyukainya!" ujar Suigetsu lagi sambil menyentuh dagu. "Tadi saja pas aku datang, ia memandangku menyelidik dari atas ke bawah dengan menggunakan kacamatamu. Begitu aku tak mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke arahmu, samar-samar kulihat dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Perempuan aneh!"

"Hee—"

"Perempuan aneh begitu—bagiku sudah cukup kau sebagai satu-satunya perempuan aneh dalam hidupku!"

"… Apa katamu barusan?"

Suigetsu melirik ke arah Karin. Ia menyeringai sejenak—lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kaulakukan bersamanya di sini? Kenapa ia menggunakan kacamatamu tadi?"

Karin tidak paham, kenapa mendadak jantungnya jadi merasa gelisah, tak nyaman. Selama ini, ia memang tak pernah merasa nyaman di samping Suigetsu. Bahkan, bisa dibilang ia selalu … selalu merasa kesal dengan laki-laki dengan senyuman jahil tersebut. Tapi, sekali ini ….

 _Apa ini hanya sugesti karena Ino mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh barusan?_

 _Dunia baru …._

"… Untuk melihat dunia yang baru …," jawab Karin tanpa sadar dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. Pelan-pelan, tangannya terangkat ke arah kacamata—sekali lagi memperbaiki posisinya yang sudah sedikit melorot.

"Hah? Dunia baru? Apaan tuh?"

"B-bukan urusanmu!" jawab Karin setelah ia berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dengan langkah cepat-cepat, Karin kemudian berjalan mendahului Suigetsu—keluar dari halaman kedai dango.

Sungguh! Karin merasa tidak nyaman! Pikiran mengenai Suigetsu mendadak memenuhi setiap inci rongga kepalanya. Ini aneh! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Ini—

Mendadak, Karin teringat satu hal yang lain. Ia pun buru-buru berbalik ke arah Ino.

"Lho?"

"Aku belum membayar tehku!" ujar Karin sambil menyerahkan Ino sekeping logam. Karin terdiam sebelum berkata dengan suara pelan—agar tak terdengar Suigetsu, "Dan, hmm … aku tak yakin kalau orang menyebalkan itu adalah duniaku yang baru—maksudku …."

Ino mengangkat bahu. Satu senyuman jahil ia tunjukkan. Wajah Karin kembali memerah.

"P-pokoknya! Kurasa, kurasa kau duluan yang akan menemukan tempat pulangmu yang baru! Kau itu cantik, pasti banyak yang suka!"

"Ya, ya," jawab Ino tanpa antusias berlebih. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah Suigetsu yang tampak penasaran.

Mungkin, ini memang baru permulaan.

"Jadi ...," Karin memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, ia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "aku … aku pulang duluan, ya!"

"Ya! Pulanglah! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Karin tampak ragu-ragu sejenak, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin ia katakan dengan lantang dan senyuman yang lebar, "Sampai nanti, Ino! Lain kali, mungkin kita bisa membicarakan perihal ramuan yang kausarankan tadi!"

Ino tertawa keras-keras. Sebelum Karin berlalu, Ino meloncat turun dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian memukul punggung Karin dengan main-main.

Karin terdorong satu-dua langkah. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Ino dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Sekali lagi, Ino melambaikan tangan padanya. Karin pun membalas lambaian Ino sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar Suigetsu. Samar-samar, Ino masih bisa mendengar cekcok mulut di antara kedua orang itu. Hal yang sepele tapi kemudian berlanjut jadi teriakan-teriakan yang bahkan terdengar dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Ino kemudian meloncat dan duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Ia pun melirik ke arah gelas pudingnya. Tinggal tersisa sedikit puding di sana.

Satu senyum menghias wajahnya.

"Yah, setelah ini aku pulang juga, deh. Barangkali, memang ada yang sudah menantiku di sana …." Ino menyuapkan potongan puding terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

 _Siapa tahu?_

.

.

.

 _ *******_ _ **おわり**_ _ *******_

* * *

#13. **HIRAETH FROM A GLASSY START**

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
